Category talk:Bounce
Specify Bounce I am strongly in favor of including these evergreen abilities, like bounce, but maybe we should specify Creature Bounce, as opposed to Shield Bounce, or Mana Bounce. Consider also Creature Destruction, Mana Destruction, or Shield Destruction effects. Come to think of it, maybe list the effect first so all similar effects group together in the listing, so, like, Bounce Creature, Bounce Mana, Bounce Shield? Or is that too unintuitive as opposed to the reverse order? Je2010 15:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I am too, its just that rather then being added to 1 or 2 cards...categories like these repeat themselves with other names. If there are categories that need to be added, I need a proper list on my card page or something. With the amount of consistency I've kept aiming for regarding card pages and other things are handled...cant just have only a few cards featuring a new idea. /rantmodeoff Yami Michael New Category Suggestion: Bounce, Destroy Creature Hey, should we add a category for collecting Bounce cards together? I was inspired by Ganveet Twist's category for and thought that was an incredibly helpful addition--I would also suggest adding a Destroy Creature category. I added Card Draw to Aqua Hulcus and apologize if I added it out of turn before suggesting it for consideration. {C}Categorizing these staple effects would be helpful for deckbuilding and research purposes, as the Deduct Power category exemplifies. So would it be worthwhile to add Bounce, if so, is Bounce the best term to use? And what about something communicating creature destruction? {C}Je2010 16:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I think I have some notes regarding these extra categories around here somewhere, unless I'm just thinking of my Slang user page. It was mainly something that was always just put off for other things, and also because some effects that just weren't named or decided on. While I prefer bounce, something like "Return to Hand" might be another choice, I'm not sure. There was also the point that I wanted to see if there was some way to get a more database-like search for cards using their categories, and whether I could search for cards that had both a "Darkness" + "Destroy" + "Spell" category, or if I had no other way outside of a "Destroy Spell" category. Yami Michael 16:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Right, I was just looking at Intense Digging Twist, and for a spell like that, I'd hypothetically add "Card Draw," "Discard," "Recursion" and "Creature Recursion," which leaves room for spells that recur Spells, Cards, or whatever and even "Random Discard." But then there's the concern for something like Startdash Reviver, Crystalline Shadow that revives the creature directly into play. In Magic, we might call this a "Zombify" effect--after the quintessential zombify-effect card, "Zombify"--as opposed to "Recursion" which to me signifies graveyard-to-hand. So...is adding staple effects to categories worth doing? As far as enabling a database, maybe this system could work: you could have a page that lists all the database's supported staple terms and their definition, so that the user can ctrl+F for what term they want to look up then click that hotlinked term. Each entry could also include the subdivisions of those terms, like the page that lists the flavors of evolution, cross gear, etc. So if I want to look up "return to hand" effects, but don't know that people commonly call this effect "Bounce," I'd click the Staple Effect Database tab, see the welcome message that instructs me to ctrl+F the general effect I want to look up, and then my findbar would highlight the return to hand in the definition of "Bounce," once at the definition, I'd click on the hotlinked "Bounce" and then be taken to every creature with a bounce effect. Admittedly, some effects like Discard are pretty straight forward, but anything past instantaneous name recognition does require the slight hurdle of possibly not being found upon ctrl+F'ing. For instance (all words to the left of dashes would be hotlinked), just going off the top of my head to air this out: Card Draw - Cards that enable a player to draw a card. Deduct Power - Cards that enable a player to reduce the power of a creature. Discard - Cards that enable a player to discard a card. See also: : Random Discard - Cards that enable a player to discard a card at random. Bounce - Cards that return a card in play to it's owner's hand. See also: : Creature Bounce - Cards that return a creature in the battlezone to its owner's hand. : Mana Bounce - Cards that return a card in the manazone to its owner's hand. Recursion - Cards that enable a card to move from the graveyard to the hand. See also: : Creature Recursion - Cards that enable a creature card to move from the graveyard to the hand. : Spell Recursion - Cards that enable a spell card to move from the graveyard to the hand. Revival - Cards that enable a card to move from the graveyard to the battlezone. See also: : Creature Revival - Cards that enable a creature to move from the graveyard to the battlezone. : Mana Revival - Cards that enable a card to move from the graveyard to the manazone. Deck Manipulation - Cards that enable a player to manipulate a deck by rearranging a card in the deck from the original order at the start of the game. This may require a player to shuffle the deck. Deck Search - Cards that enable a player to search his or her deck for a card or more. This will require a player to shuffle the deck. See also: : Spell Deck Search - Cards that enable a player to search his or her deck for a spell card. : Creature Deck Search - Cards that enable a player to search his or her deck for a creature card. Je2010 18:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC)